leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Crest of Cinders
The Crest of Cinders is a neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. It can be identified by spinning red rune circle around the champion. Because of this, it is often referred to as the red buff or just red. How to obtain * By landing the killing blow to the . * By killing a champion that currently possesses this buff, the buff is then passed to the killer. In this case, the duration of the buff is refreshed. * After an allied (higher than level 5) applied and consumed on the camp, by walking within the camp area. Notes * Applying the debuff when the target's is already debuffed will only refresh the damage over time. Strategy * The slow is more effective when utilized by melee champions than it does for ranged attackers. Note however that it is easier for ranged champions to apply the slow without getting in dangerous situations and they can also use it to keep melee attackers at a distance. * The jungler will most likely take the red buff early in the game. ** The extra damage lets the jungler clear minion packs easier and take on bigger monsters like the . ** The slow from the buff is extremely valuable for the jungler to successfully execute a gank and is also useful for kiting monsters to reduce damage. * can be used on the to quickly apply the debuff to a nearby enemy champion. * The damage dealt is true damage. This makes it valuable in killing champions who have high armor and magic resistance. Patch history Damaging effect now properly counts as damage-over-time effect. ;V6.24 * Duration increased to 120 seconds, for all buffs, from 90 beyond the first. ;V6.9 * Damage per second changed to level)}} from . ** Total damage over 3 seconds changed to level)}} from level)}}. * Now applies damage three times: on-hit, then and 3 seconds after. * Melee slow increased to from . * Ranged slow increased to from . * Health regeneration increased to % of maximum health}} from at all levels. * Health regeneration is now disabled when in combat with champion or epic monster. * Buffs last 120 seconds the first time a buff camp is cleared, and 90 seconds on subsequent clears. ;V5.22 * True damage now applies to turrets. ;V4.20 * Now also heals by per 5 seconds. * Duration reduced to 120 seconds from 150. * Damage per second changed to from level)}}. ** Total damage over 3 seconds changed to level)}} from level)}}. * Melee slow reduced to from . * Ranged slow reduced to from . * The buff is now only lost on time-out or death by enemy champion; executions will no longer lose you the buff. ;V4.19 * Renamed to from . ;V1.0.0.147b * Damage now displays properly in death recap. ;V1.0.0.132 * Triggering on spell damage. ;V1.0.0.130 * Melee slow reduced to from . * Ranged slow reduced to from . * Single target damaging abilities now apply the debuff. ;V1.0.0.106 * Slow increased to from . * Slow is halved to on champions. ;V1.0.0.75 * Damage per second reduced to from . ** Total damage reduced from . * Slow reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.72 * Slow reduced to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * Now applies a slow for 3 seconds. * Granting ability power. ;V0.8.21.110 * Now grants ability power. * Applying a . * Damage over time duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * Damage per second changed to from . ** Total damage over the duration reduced from . * Duration increased to 150 seconds from 120. ;Added * Blessing of the Lizard Elder }} cs:Blessing of the Lizard Elder es:Emblema de Cenizas fr:Bénédiction de l'Ancien Lézard pl:Herb Żaru zh:Blessing of the Lizard Elder Category:Summoner's Rift buffs